fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena Duel
The Arena Duel is a feature in Fire Emblem Heroes Overview Every week, players assemble teams of 4 to battle against the teams of other Fire Emblem Heroes players. Earn points by winning battles and attempt to earn as much points as possible. Based on the player's rank and total score at the end of the week, they can earn Hero Feathers as a reward. Instead of Stamina, Arena Duels require Dueling Swords to play. Players are given three free Arena attempts per day and all leftover Arena attempts from the previous day are not stockpiled. Players can fully replenish their Arena attempts if they utilize a Dueling Crest. Offense Upon starting the mode, the player expends a Dueling Crest. The players are given three teams of increasing difficulty based on the player's own Offensive team. The higher the difficulty chosen, the higher possible score they will obtain upon completing it. The general difficulty of the enemy team will be as follows: #'Beginner' - Units have a lower investment than the player's team. #'Intermediate' - Units have a similar investment level than the player's team. #'Advanced' - Units have a higher investment than the player's team. Defense The Arena Teams the player's face are actual teams that are created by other "Fire Emblem" Heroes players. Players are allowed to build their own team of four units and designate them as their Defensive Team. Depending on the level of investment in their team (Skills equipped, Merged Bonuses, and Stat Totals) their defensive team is designated a specific Arena difficulty level and will appear to other players at this level. The player themselves will be unaware of their Team's difficulty rating and will only be informed if their Defensive Team defeats another player's team. Scoring Players earn points in various ways, based on numerous factors: *Difficulty - Every enemy team is given a rating score based on the team's overall unit's ratings (determined by factors such as Stats, Level, Rarity, and Equipped Skills). The player is then given three teams categorized as either Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. The higher in difficulty the team is, the more potential points can be earned. *Unit Composition - Every unit can equip a Weapon, Support Skill, Special Skill, 3 Passive Skills, and a Seal. The higher the SP cost of the unit's Skills, the more points the unit earns. Lower Rarity units also earn a higher score. *Unit Survival - After winning a battle, the player is then given a score within the range of the difficulty of the battle. This score is determined by the remaining units on the player's team at the end of the battle. Each unit dying lowers the score by 10%. *Bonus Heroes - Up to ten Heroes are selected for a special Bonus, which are displayed at the entrance to the Arena. Utilizing any of these Bonus Heroes in Arena Duel increases the player's score. So long as one unit appears, the score is doubled. If a Bonus Hero dies, the overall score is not affected. However, having more than one Bonus Hero does not increase the overall score. The Bonus Heroes changes every three weeks. *Win Streak - Players earn more points the more times they win consecutively. A streak can continue up to seven wins, upon which the chain ends and they restart from zero points. A streak can also end if the player loses a single battle. Players can surrender before starting a battle on the difficulty select screen, however this does not break a chain. Rewards The Arena awards players with Feathers so long as they participate. They earn feathers through three different factors. The Player's highest overall score determines their rank compared to all other Heroes players. The higher the player's rank is, the more feathers and orbs they earn. Another type of reward is a Chain reward, which the player can recieve by winning a certain number of times in a row (3000 Feathers for 1st win, 100 Arena Medals for 2nd win, 10 Sacred Coins for 3rd win, an Orb for 4th win and 10 Refining Stones for 5th win). The Player can recieve Chain rewards once per season. Players also receive Defense Points if their Defensive Team defeats another player's team. Earning Defense Points also nets the player a small amount of Feathers (up to 500 if the player has at least 251 defense points). In addition, each victory in the arena provides a random (10 to 30) number of Arena Medals. Global Ranking All Fire Emblem Heroes players are ranked globally when compared to other players. Players are placed in one of twenty tiers based on their overall score in the Arenas each week. Players start from Tier 1 and at the end of each week, their highest chain score is compared to all other players in the same tier. If the player's score is in a certain percentage threshold, they may rank up and move up a tier. Higher tiers earn more Hero Feathers and Orbs. Category:Terms Category:Game Mechanics